<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happiness Looks Better On You by Guggi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514142">Happiness Looks Better On You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guggi/pseuds/Guggi'>Guggi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Barebacking, Just smut, Kissing, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Spitroasting, That's it, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guggi/pseuds/Guggi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some poly smut.</p><p>Joe and Nicky spitroasting Booker.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happiness Looks Better On You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wanted to try my hand at writing explicit smut. </p><p>Enjoy ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Booker could feel his legs quiver beneath him and small beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He breathed out heavily and tried to keep his position calm. On his hands and knees surrounded by pillows and loose sheets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shifted slightly though when Nicky reached for his jaw and used two fingers to insistently tilt Booker’s head upwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Intense eye contact between the two almost encompassed them in their own little world until a small whine was provoked out of Booker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe had added a third finger inside him and was massaging him open. Nicky caressed Booker’s cheek and moved closer. “You’re doing great”, Nicky whispered in his ear and wiped a thumb over his wet forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe took his sweet time preparing him, keeping a slow but steady rhythm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Booker suddenly pushed backwards, his patience wearing thin and wanting something deeper inside him. He didn’t know how long they had been going at it. Could be minutes. Felt like hours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicky caught Joe’s eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eager tonight, isn’t he?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicky could tell Joe was in no rush to finish things up and neither was he himself. He crouched before Booker and guided his mouth to his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no process of slowly allowing Nicky’s tongue to enter his mouth. Booker opened his mouth the second their lips touched. When Joe curled his fingers just right, Booker moaned into Nicky’s mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without thinking further of it, he grabbed Nicky by the neck and deepened their kiss. Not expecting such a display of dominance in Booker, Nicky’s eyes widened with surprise. Fingers pulling and twisting in his hair and Booker’s tongue seeking to command over his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe had stilled, watching the scene in front of him. All Nicky could do was keep his mouth open as Booker wrestled their tongues together, only to bite and suck on his lips moments after. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, he let go of Nicky’s head and pulled back from their bruising kiss to put his hand back on the bed. Both men were gasping for air, but Booker managed to send a shit eating grin to Nicky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s our cue to proceed”, Joe said with a smirk. He removed his fingers from Booker earning him a groan. Booker shifted from one knee to the other a couple of times, eager for friction of any kind. Joe gave his ass a swift smack. “Minx”, he teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t think it possible, but watching his boyfriends’ heavy make out session had only made Joe harder. He moved closer to Booker to position himself against him. Placing both hands between Booker’s inner thighs, he guided them apart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe noticed him clenching and unclenching the sheets in his fists to prepare himself mentally. Nicky ran his fingers through Booker’s loose strands of hair and kissed his scalp before kneeling in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Too engulfed in their activities, Joe suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and mentally chastised himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lube.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had forgotten to get the lube from the nightstand beforehand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frantically easing himself off the bed, he hurried to the nightstand and rummaged through it. Booker glanced back at him over his shoulder. Joe could only imagine the grin playing on his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finding what he was looking for, he hurried back to bed before kneeling behind Booker again and generously coated his own erection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker felt Joe’s slick fingers press against his entrance, giving him some leftover lube. Nicky’s hand was nuzzling his jaw and hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Joe let the tip of his cock brush against Booker, he unknowingly tensed up. He felt Joe’s hands caress his lower back before settling on his hips in a firmer grip. He thrust slowly forwards, massaging his thumbs over Booker’s hips to remind him to relax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every time Joe entered him, Booker was surprised at the girth and wondered if this was the time he would finally rip open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe was always careful yet insistent and eased in, inch by inch. He observed Booker’s back muscles tightening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicky’s thumb caressed a vein starting to show on Booker’s forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fully inside Booker now, Joe let him get used to the intrusion. Booker had his eyes shut tightly and breathed heavily a few times. When he opened his eyes again Nicky must have given Joe some sort of signal since he started pulling out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker was just about to gasp but he felt Nicky’s hand in his hair, and before he knew it, his cock in his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips were still red and swollen from the kissing, yet nearly out of pure reflex his lips encircled around Nicky’s cock. He was still unable to take Nicky to the root but practise makes perfect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe pushed forward into him again. Booker felt like he was surrounded by stimuli but luckily his boyfriends were experts at grounding him again. Nicky’s hand in his hair and Joe’s stroking hands on his hips helped a great deal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe still hadn’t picked up the pace, going steadily in and out of Booker. With every push forward he could hear a sharp intake of breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker had to crane his neck downwards a bit to meet Nicky’s length. He concentrated on breathing through his nose, difficult as it might be since Joe’s leisurely thrusts made him suppress a whine every time he felt him reentering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He noticed some of the lube dripping down his thigh. Joe sure hadn’t been cheap with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still going at a pace that allowed Booker to sense every vein on Joe’s cock seated deep within him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had stopped using condoms since it was only ever the three of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker felt saliva building up in his mouth. He swallowed and closed his lips harder around Nicky, using his tongue to lick underneath it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t look Nicky in the eyes due to the angle, but he could always feel whenever Nicky started responding to the feel of his tongue and mouth around him. The grip in his hair became firmer and his breathing turned heavier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe deemed Booker ready now and pushed into him with increasing force and speed. His hands solid on each of Booker’s hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The force behind it pushed Booker forward and further into Nicky’s cock. Nicky kneeled steadily letting Joe ram into Booker and thrust him forward, creating the friction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had long since perfected this particular position, Booker on his hands and knees being fucked in both holes. Joe and Nicky working into him like a well oiled machine, pleasuring both Booker and each other like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker had felt himself go hard long ago, but had no means of stroking his own length to that sweet release at the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Due to the generous amount of lube Joe slided in and out of him with little resistance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicky’s cock was nearing the back of his throat. He still had a sensitive gag reflex and when it finally did hit way back he unsuccessfully tried to stifle a gag. Nicky moved slightly backwards so it wouldn’t happen again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker could taste his precum now. He did his best to use his lips and tongue just the right way but at that very same time Joe shifted his position and brushed over Booker’s prostate. Booker lost all use of his mouth momentarily and simply cried out in pure bliss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nick used this moment to admire Joe and his god-like physique. Biceps showing clearly now that he raised Booker’s hips more into the air to aim at the exact spot within that made him cry out and moan. Abs visible as he pounded hard forward. Pecs straining with effort to hold Booker in place in his new position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Truly a sight to behold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His admiration stopped short when Booker resumed working his mouth skillfully over his length. Nicky could feel himself leaking precum. Booker’s tongue licked it away. He grabbed a hold of Booker’s head with both his hands now and a moan escaped him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker felt like he was going to cum just by the continuous thrusts hitting his prostate. He was so hard now that it almost ached and Joe’s pushes hit that spot over and over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker had been in this situation and position countless times already and every time it surprised him how wonderful it could feel. Especially with the right people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moaned and whimpered at the same time when Joe kept it going behind him, hands firm on his hips with a gradually punishing pace, all the while sucking Nicky off when he was pushed forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe felt that warm and familiar sensation in the pit of his stomach coming closer. He looked at Nicky across from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nicoló has always been more than beautiful at the height of orgasming. Radiant</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Joe thought. He could easily spot when Nicky was close. And he was close to cumming now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker quivered and faint whimpers escaped him after vigorous thrusts from Joe drove into him, pulling almost all the way out before seating himself fully inside Booker again faster and faster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicky bit his lip to try and hold his release off a little while longer, but a few skilled licks of Booker’s tongue had him seeing stars soon after. Nicky had to keep himself from bucking his hips forward and instead scrunched over after feeling himself spilling in Booker’s mouth accompanied by a grunt of pleasure. He looked into Joe’s eyes during the aftershocks, knowing how it turned him on even further.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker kept Nicky’s cock in his mouth, feeling it soften after release. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe followed seconds after. Just the combination of Nicky’s heavenly features tightening up  before orgasming followed by the look of pure bliss in his eyes after he opens them again and then the sight of his own cock disappearing inside Booker countless times was enough to send him over the edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker could feel Joe’s silver rings gnawing at his hips as his grip strengthened. He finished inside Booker but kept his thrusts going until he was softening again. He rubbed his hand over Booker’s back to warn him before he began to pull out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker gave a small yelp through his nostrils when he felt the head leave him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still had Nicky’s seed in his mouth. He looked up at Nicky and made eye contact with him before he swallowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicky would have to save that image somewhere in the back of his mind of Booker on all fours and with wet and swollen lips swallowing his cum. He felt a short twinge in his cock and suddenly had the thought to push Joe away from his position and fuck Booker all over again from behind this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe tomorrow</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he smiled to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bent over to press his lips against Booker’s before pulling away and laying flat on his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Booker shifted and just whined, eager for his own release. His hand found his own length to stroke it but Nicky was quick and smacked his hand away, before motioning for Booker to lay next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker obliged and Joe laid down on Booker’s other side. Booker tried to grab his cock again but Nicky batted him away one more time. Instead, Nicky put some lube on his palm and took a hold of Booker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe propped himself up on his elbows before looming over Booker. “I believe I still have a kiss waiting for me?” Booker smiled up at him and wrapped both arms around his neck before opening his mouth and leaning up to meet Joe’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe felt he had the best of both worlds now. Booker’s lips soft on his and still tasting sweetly like Nicky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Booker breathed heavily into his mouth when Nicky started stroking his length up and down with skillful fingers already dripping with precum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker’s hand ran through Joe’s hair while they were locked in that sweet embrace. He loved Joe’s beard scratching at his own chin while he devoured his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicky changed pace and quickened his strokes. A longer whine came from Booker and his legs became restless, kicking beneath him due to the excessive stimuli and it being the only parts of his body he could currently move, with Joe leaning over his top half. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe’s tongue entered his mouth and met his own. His neck craned backwards in delight and his eyes turning glossy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pressure built up in the pit of Booker’s stomach and before he knew it, he spilled all over Nicky’s hand. Joe’s mouth on his own muffled his scream while Nicky continued to stroke him during the aftershocks. Writhing on the mattress before coming to a halt, Booker let his legs fall down flatly and relaxed again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe kissed his lips and then his nose before laying back to relax as well. Nicky joined them and they all three laid on their backs, looking up at the ceiling in silence, only noise that could be heard was Booker’s still heavy breaths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker felt an arm finding its way behind his resting neck, allowing him to support his head on its soft skin. Another arm crept around his waist. In between them, he managed a smile and a feeling of happiness. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>